


I’m sorry mister SEO

by TiramisuCake



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), Nctzen, Without You - NCT U (Music Video)
Genre: Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, LEE - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Moon, Taeil - Freeform, chittaphon, dong, jung - Freeform, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nakamoto - Freeform, ncity, nct - Freeform, nctzen - Freeform, nctzens, qian, seo - Freeform, sicheng - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, winwin - Freeform, xuxi, yukhei - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiramisuCake/pseuds/TiramisuCake
Summary: Ten has been unemployed for about a year now and when he finally gets the job he gets into some trouble because he couldnt help his hungry stomach and gets into trouble for eating during work hours.





	I’m sorry mister SEO

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so i really hope you guys like it there are some grammatical mistakes but I’ll correct them once i have the time i took a month writing this fanfic because i took breaks and i wanted it to be perfect and just like my imagination i hope you guys like it!

“Congratulations!”

I looked up at the interviewer as she smiled at me 

“Ten, you got the job” 

I bursted into a smile and suddenly my world felt less gloomy, the interviewer gave me information on my work and when i should be present and all that but all i could think about is how i finally made it

 

After being jobless for almost a year i finally found the perfect job at the perfect place the top company that i always dreamt of being a part of, i finally did it!  
The company that i was going to work at was SYH it was a company for technology and new developments half of the technology developments came from this specific company and the fact that i finally get to work in it is just amazing.

 

“Oh also mr. Chittaphon you’ll get to meet the CEO next week during a special meeting he’ll hold with all of his employees” the interviewer told me “He’s been abroad for a month now and he’ll finally be back” she continued

 

“Cant wait to meet him” i said in a cheerful tone and then i left the office

 

***

 

Five days from work have passed and they were great i still havent gotten used to all the rules tho but i was getting to know everything about this mysterious establishment with these mysterious people and when i say mysterious i MEAN mysterious 

No one talks, no one gossips everybody just does their job and then goes back home and its a good thing but at the same time i feel uneasy and lonely sometimes. There are so many people in here but their quietness was a little...too quiet...  
But i was trying my best to get use to it this will be my jib from now on 

Today was the day we were supposed to meet the ceo it was the older employees, me along with some other new employees that just got hired so i was quite nervous 

I was prohibited from eating during work hours but i still went to kfc for a burger because:

A. I needed energy and B. No body saw me or cared about me anyways might as well enjoy it

The meeting was going to be held in 40 minutes i still had time to finish the burger but as i was eating down the halls a piece of tomato fell on my shoe and it was all dirty of course i had to clean it up but i didnt know how.

Both of my hands were full of stuff, one with the burger and the other with my Coke drink I looked around and tried to figure out what to do but then my knight in the shinning armor arrived!

A tall guy with dark hair and black eyes in a suit was walking towards me or maybe to the other side of the hall but i didnt really care i have never seen him around before so i assumed he was new as i saw him I quickly ran up to him.

 

“Excuse me, can you please hold these?! Thank you!” Without hesitation i gave him my can of cola and my burger 

And i quickly got a tissue out of my pocket and cleaned my shoe with it, i threw the tissue in the nearest trash can and I quickly got back to the guy who was looking confused, angry and irritated at the same time 

“Sorry, haha...” i tried to laugh it off as i went to grab my food and my drink  
But something caught my eye

Where was his name tag?

“Where...where’s your name tag?” I checked the guy out for his name tag then i looked at his eyes he was piercing me with his gaze for some reason i felt my cheeks heating up

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He looked at my name tag “are you new?”

 

“Yeah and i guess you’re too...i mean you do know we always have to wear our name tags around here right?” I tried to lighten up the mood cause i was getting scared

 

“I dont need a name tag, im the CEO” as he said ceo i could literally hear my heart drop 

 

What did i get myself into?

 

“Oh...i...” i looked around for a response and i opened my mouth but nothing was coming out of my mouth i was speechless

 

“Food is prohibited during work hours, throw that away”

 

“Im s-sorry i was just...uh..im just getting prepared for the interview im really really sorry” i got really nervous and i was shaking

 

“Throw it away” he said again with a colder tone

 

“Im gonna finish it quick–“ before i could finish my sentence he said something

Six words from him made me so silent that i could hear sweat dropping from my forehead

 

“Do you wanna get fired....ten?” He smirked as he looked at my name and i was ready to burst into tears

 

“N-no sir” and withough second thought i threw my food into the trash can and i turned to him again and i looked at the floor “im extremely sorry sir it wont ever happen again” 

 

He didnt even say anything he just walked past me and i could hear the sound of his footsteps faint and i could finally breath again....

 

“Im an idiot” i said as i whipped tear off my eye 

That man, he was really scary he was really rude and i dont know what i really expected but it wasnt that attitude 

I wished i wasnt so sensitive and i had some courage in me like everybody else and at that moment that was one of my only wishes cause i had embarrassed myself in-front of my boss it was humiliating and to think i had a meeting in like half an hour was even worse i had to face him and everybody else 

 

***

 

So here i am in this awkward meeting waiting for the CEO to to arrive as my heart beats loudly i tried to distract myself but i couldnt and now im just drowning in shame just as his face appeared in my thoughts his actual face appeared as well as he approached the office door and walked inside the office with all of his employees sitting, we stood up until he sat down and settled down

“Hello everyone, i have heard that we have gotten many new employees and so I thought i might hold a meeting with you all” everybody looked at the CEO as his eyes scanned over the room until suddenly his eyes were on me and we made eye contact i could feel my cheeks burning up “my name is Seo Youngho the CEO of this company pleased to meet you all” he continued “lets talk about some rules around here shall we?” 

 

“One of the most important rules and most forgotten rules in here and it is no eating during work hours, this is the first time i say this personally and the last time” he was still looking at me and everyone was getting suspicious but before anyone could assume anything he looked at his fingers as he played with them....his fingers were long and veiny 

 

“Rule number two is other than professional relationships concerning work none of you are allowed to date inside this building, even if you do you keep your relationship outside of this establishment anyone who dates inside of this establishment is getting fired, this is a professional place keep your relationships professional and private” 

 

 

***

 

After an hour of talking and sharing ideas and me feeling lost the meeting was finally over 

“Goood” I stretched out as i started working on my computer  
I had some work to do and i would be dismissed on eight in the evening 

I looked at my watch and it was seven o’clock 

“One more hour to go” i sighed and put my headphones in my ears 

I suddenly lost track of time as i was doing my work and someone started tapping on my shoulder.

I turned around to see my boss Mr. Moon standing behind me 

 

“Yes sir?” I responded as i took off my earphones

 

“Its like eight thirty dont you need to go home?” He asked concerned  
To be honest i really liked my boss he wasnt ruthless and he was very nice and patient with me, he never rushed me on stuff

 

“I’ll finish this and then I’ll head home” i assured him and gave him a smile

 

“Oh okay dont be too hard on yourself okay? Goodnight” he pat my shoulder and then left  
I put my earphones on and went back to work

 

***

 

I finally finished and i looked at the clock it was almost ten

“Shit” i muttered to myself

 

I packed my things and walked to the door of our establishment 

“Huh?” I kept twisting the handle but the door was locked! They had locked me in!

 

I kept turning the handle but it wasnt opening and i almost went into a panic till once again i was saved by my knight in the shinning armor

 

“What are you doing?” I looked around to see Mr. Seo walking lazily behind me he had...bed hair?

 

“Im uh...im locked in here sir” 

 

“And why are you even here till this hour?” He started rubbing his eyes 

 

“I was just working and i lost track of time..what about you, sir?” I looked at his messy clothes he was only wearing a white shirt now and he didnt have a tie on the buttons on top of his shirt were open and his sleeves were rolled, he was also wearing a silver bracelet which caught my eye as i stared at his veiny hands.

 

“I go home at ten o’clock” he paused “you look like you’re a very hard working person, ten.” 

 

“Oh thank you sir” i beamed up at his complement or as i thought was a complement 

 

“I have keys back in my office I’ll go get them for you” he walked back into his office and signaled me to follow him

 

“Oh okay, sir”

 

I followed him to his office and his office was so clean and fresh looking  
It was painted all white with some grey designs on the walls his furniture was all grey and he had a desk along with a coach in front of it and a coffee table, it also smelled really good like expensive cologne which was the same smell mr seo had 

Although the room was clean and tidy the desk was really really messy and i mean REALLY REALLY MESSY

 

As he was ruffling through his desk out of nowhere he asked me “you need to get home quick or else your girlfriend might get the wrong idea” i could swear i heard him chuckle

 

“Oh its no worry sir i dont have a girlfriend” i laughed trying to lighten the mood up ‘nor do i like girls’ 

 

“Oh” i dont know what he meant by ‘oh’ but i could somehow see satisfactory in his eyes as he rammed through his desk and finally he found the keys, he then started walking outside of the office and i walked out with him. He unlocked the door and looked at me

“Do you want me to give you a ride home?” He asked out of the blue

 

“N-no sir its fine!” I protested the last Thing i wanted was for my boss to give me a ride home i felt like i was taking too much

 

“Its okay where’s your house?” He started looking serious and i was too scared to protest longer but i was being hesitant “wait you do live in neocity right? You dont come from another city right?” He started looking at me for answers

 

“Oh..yeah i live around the limitless street” i said nervously

 

“Thats not too far! I’ll give you a ride” he started smiling brightly and i started thinking about how this was the first time i have seen him smile. Mr. Seo’s smile was really beautiful his white teeth flashed through the room and i just wanted to stare at it for forever

 

Seeing his smile i couldnt protest no more and i just gave in.

 

“I hope its not a bother” i said feeling blood rush to my cheeks

 

“Of course not i was the one who offered the ride” he smiled again

 

God.

 

 

***

 

Okay this was awkward 

 

Really really awkward...

 

We hadn’t talked since we both got inside the car, But suddenly he wanted to break the ice.

 

“So...what made you want to work at my company?” 

 

Shit.

 

“I’ve always liked technology and i....really wanted to do a job that involves the....uh....um....technology!?” The last word came out as a question 

 

Mr. Seo’s laugh filled the car, it sounded so beautiful and i wanted to keep listening to his voice. He’s probably a singer thats why..i guess...

 

“Come on be honest!” He started glancing at me 

 

“Its the truth!” My voice came out kinda loud cause I was feeling really embarrassed 

 

“Sure sure” he said in between laughs 

 

As we were having some small talk about work we arrived at my apartment.

 

“Thats my apartment” i pointed to the expensive and luxurious looking building to be honest i lived in a very expensive place since my parents forcefully paid for it, my parents are really rich but i didn’t want to keep depending on them thats why i started working. i want to work hard and then pursue a career in dancing and become a choreographer it has always been my dream

 

“You live in a nice place, ten” he started looking at the apartment 

 

“Thank you sir” he stopped in front of the apartment 

 

“Thank you for the ride” i smiled at him “no need, ten” he replied back

 

***

 

Few days have passed since my last encounter with the ceo and today we were going to have a meeting and i was finally seeing him again.

No lie I actually wanted to see the boss again for some reason but i didnt get the chance because we have been so busy since the past week, but today was the day i finally see the face i missed again.

 

I sat on my usual seat as Mr.Seo made his way to the room and sat on a chair at the top of the table, he looked so beautiful as usual. He looked like a greek god with his black hair brushed to the back of his head and his navy suit with a white shirt and a sky blue tie.

 

The moment he sat down his eyes traveled to me and we held contact for a moment then his eyes went back to his assistant.

 

 

***

 

The meeting went by quick all i was doing was staring at Mr. Seo and blush when he caught me though. When it was Mr. Seos turn to talk he stood up and all our eyes were on him once again. His lips moved beautifully with every word he was saying and i was so mesmerized i forgot to even listen to him.

 

“Mr. Chittaphon are you listening to me?” The Ceo said and i was snapped back to reality i looked into everyones eyes and they were all deceiving me

 

“Yes, sir” was all i managed to get out and his words were just “good”

 

 

***

 

Since i didnt listen to the meeting i asked Mr. moon to help me with the work and he didnt even say no!

 

We started working and doing our thing and he helped me a lot.

 

“Ten why werent you listening to the boss when he was talking?!” He said with a smirk and he started looking at me knowingly 

 

“I was um in deep thoughts...” 

 

“About the boss?” He started chuckling he was surprised when I didn’t deny his words and said “oh damn dude its really like that”

 

I looked down feeling embarrassed and started blushing

 

“Well, a word of advice from me...the boss isnt really who he seems to be” i looked at him so quickly he flinched “what do you mean?”

 

“Nothing, nothing its just that its rumored that the boss has many affairs and that he’s out with a new woman every day” at his words i felt my heart drop i didnt really know why i was feeling like this towards mr. Seo it was true i wasnt straight but why my boss why the person who has full control over my actions and everything that i do?

 

“Oh no no no no no! Its not like that it never was like that you got the wrong idea” i started laughing it off as i was feeling very embarrassed 

 

“Oh sorry then” he started helping more and i was even more curious now

 

“But rumors? I thought this place didnt have rumors going around?”

 

“Trust me, thats what everyone thinks at first but that mindset is completely wrong, everything you say is held accountable and one day someone might snap at you so you should be really careful”

 

“But you’re telling me all of this” i was confused as in to why he would trust me so well

“Because i feel like you’re trust worthy and that you wouldnt go around and talk about me behind my back...would you?”

 

“No no of course i wont” i was surprised and really really happy he actually believed in me 

 

“Of course you wouldnt” he gave me a smile and started to walk back to his office 

 

Sigh

 

 

***

 

Its has been a month since i had acquired this job and i was very happy with it to be honest.

 

But everyday i wanted to see the ceo more even if it were just a glance i needed to know if he was okay if he was happy and if he was sad.

 

Today was valentines day and i was feeling extra lonely, as per usual i didnt have a valentines date and i didnt have anyone send me flowers or someone i could send flowers to. I didnt want to show my loneliness through my expression but i was feeling kind of sad since i also wanted some who i could cuddle with and hug during this cursed day and all i could think of was mr. Seo i dont know why but he was on my mind, did he get any chocolate today?

 

He definitely did. He was famous and loved and handsome of course he would get tons of love letters and flowers, the thought made me really depressed for some reason.

 

But what if no one sent anything to him? Should i send him something?

 

 

“Ugh” i sighed as i walked towards my workshop and i was surprised with a rare sight

 

Flowers?

 

I started looking around, this definitely wasnt for me!

 

“Someone left their flowers on my desk” i said out loud i knew everyone heard me because all of them raised their heads to look at me but for some reason they all went back to whatever they were working on and ignored me.

 

“Those are yours” mr moon came out of nowhere

 

“Mine? You sure?” I asked confused i really couldnt understand as in why someone would send me flowers

 

“You’re a very handsome man, ten” he smiled at me as he pointed towards the flowers “im definitely not surprised”

 

“Oh...thank you” he left to go back to his work and i just stood there staring at the flowers 

 

They were all red tulips and they were styled so beautifully.

 

I took the card that was tugged at the side of the wrapping around the flowers and it read:

 

These flowers are beautiful but they aren’t as beautiful as you

Call me tonight at 8pm

My numbers is xxx-xxx-xxxx

 

With a very beautiful handwriting and i was just shocked at the fact someone would actually want to even associate with me.

 

I looked around the building once again but i didnt know who it would be so i just sat down on my chair and i started comprehending.

 

I had to call them at 8pm if i wanted to know who they were and i didnt think i was ready for the task

 

 

***

 

It was only 5pm but we were already dismissed we usually got dismissed at 8pm during lunch time which was the reason i always ate dinner at 9pm.

 

I picked the flowers from my desk and i started to pack my things and leave.  
As i was walking towards the exit door i saw mr. Seo in the reflection of the door (since the door was clear) and i saw that he was staring at me, i turned around but he left just in time and he closed his offices door.

 

I got some food from mc donalds and i was going to have a fun night by myself in my apartment when i suddenly thought of the flowers.

 

I looked at my stand where my flowers were and i just stared at them. 

 

Should i call them?

 

I started questioning myself

 

Just call them whats the big deal?

 

What if they were a serial killer and they just want to know my information so they could kill me?

 

Or worse, what if its a friend of mine trying to confess to me

 

OR WORSE, what if its someone i have a crush on?

 

I started driving myself crazy with questions and thoughts and I totally missed out on my show!

 

“UGHH” i started pulling my hair but then i grabbed the controller and raised the volume, I’m focusing on the TV!

 

 

***

 

You know that feeling when you’re trying to focus on something and you actually think you are focusing on something but in reality you’re just thinking about something else and its a chaos

 

Yeah, thats me right now

 

I couldnt focus on the goddamn show i was supposed to watch nor did i clear my thoughts because of those freaking flowers

 

I actually spent two hours and a half trying to watch shows to get my mind off of it but i couldnt so i finally made a decision 

 

Im going to call them back.

 

And so i started waiting for the hour to change from eight o’clock to nine o’clock just to be safe.

 

I picked up my phone and started dialing the number on the paper making sure i hadn’t made any mistakes while trying to put this phone number in.

 

“Hellooo~” a drunken voice sounded from the other line and it sounded horribly familiar 

 

“Mr. Seo?” Before i could even comprehend my words came out

 

He got me the flowers? For what reason? And why tulips?

 

I tried to brush the thoughts aways ince i had a bigger problem right now

 

“TEN!? Is that you? Haha You’re a bit late thou” he started chuckling with his drunken voice

 

“Sir where are you? Have you been drinking?”

 

“Yeah well...because.... you weren’t calling me” his words made my heart sunk what did he mean by that?

 

I started getting weird vibes from my boss 

 

“Where are you sir? Do you have a ride?” I started asking with sudden worry

 

“Yeaaaahhhh....im at the bar near our building..haha.....but dont worry tenten im going..im going home right nowww” i stood from my bed as quickly as possible and i grabbed my trouser and my leather jacket.

 

“I’ll be right there please dont leave okay?” 

 

“Anything..anything for you tenten”

 

 

***

 

I walked inside the smelly bar with red and blue lights, people were dancing and drinking, daniel ceasers japanese denim was playing and people were really getting into the song. Except for one person.... 

 

I saw his figure, it looked so lonely and so sad i wanted to hug him but i didnt want to step over my limits and boundaries.

 

“Ten you’re actually here” despite his drunken state Mr. Seo smiled at me with his beautiful lips and his amazing teeths that screamed beauty.

 

“Yeah of course i would be, sir” 

 

“Just refer to me as johnny” his smile suddenly disappeared 

 

“Okay, sir–i mean johnny” he chuckled and his beautiful chuckle made me laugh as well

 

“Come on we need to go back home” i wanted to mention the flowers but not now, now was not the time and i also didnt really want answers from drunk johnny 

 

***

 

I got into johnnys car and i started driving him home, before getting in the car i called someone named ‘jaehyun’ who gave me the instruction to his house and i noticed that his house was only few blocks away from my apartment.

 

Johnny fell asleep in the car and i just left him be i didnt really want to wake him up or anything. As i was driving i saw a enormous house come into view which the radar pointed out to be his house.

I stopped in front of the gate when suddenly the gate doors opened slowly and i assumed i had to drive in.

 

The house was huge and was surrounded by a garden and flashing lights, and in the middle was a colorful fountain that was unstoppable.

 

I drove inside and it took a few minutes before i was finally in front of his houses door, i stopped the car and i looked out to see a bunch of maids and butlers dressed in uniforms waiting outside.

 

I stepped out of the car and walked to the other side, not being bothered by the piercing stares and i opened the door for the drunken ceo. When he was outside the car every single made came rushing and screaming “oh my god” until they were all around us.

 

***

 

We took johnny inside and me and a maid took him to his bed, while walking inside the house i realized the inside of the house was just as fancy and amazing as the outside with enormous chandeliers and expensive looking furniture, it was pretty cool but it wasnt a very rare sight to be honest since every house i have ever been to was as over accessorized as this one. But not our house though, my mom wanted to keep our house simple and with very small chandeliers and simple furniture even though we had the budget she just liked a simple life and thats why im like this i guess, i have took after my mom. I like a simple life unlike most rich kids and the children of my parents friends i wanted to work towards what i wanted and i wanted to work very hard by myself.

 

We took johnny to his bed and as he laid his head on the pillow he kept on looking at me

 

“Stay”

 

I was taken back

 

“Um, what?”

 

“Stay with me” he grabbed me by the wrist and he pulled me and i fell on his bed with him, we were only inches apart and my face turned red i had no thought process and i just stared at his eyes then his lips, i gulped

 

God!

 

the waitress quickly walked out of there and turned off the lights and the door, she knew!

 

“Umm” his eyes were still shut but i was really red and embarrassed and embarrassed from getting red which made me more red.

 

“Shhhh....lets sleep” he was holding me now and adjusting his position, he was really beautiful i kept staring at his eyes and then lips which were red and plump.

 

“I dont think this is right....mister— johnny” after all johnny was still my boss and we had to keep a professional relationship i didn’t want to do anything personal with him to be honest, but....he looked so beautiful.

 

“It’s right why not right? Left?” He giggled and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep all while i was watching him with my heart threatening to come out of my chest. I was very nervous as you could tell.

 

As johnny fell asleep i started feeling more relaxed knowing that he cant hear me or see me i tried to get out of the bed but his grip around my waist tightened.

 

Fuck.

 

I slowly got my phone out of my pocket and checked the time and it was twelve!

 

FUCK.

 

I tried moving again but i couldnt and he put his hand on my head.

 

“Ten” i was shocked to hear my name i thought he was asleep, but then he continued “please stay with me, just for tonight” his voice sounded so lonely and so empty crazy how a man with this much warmth can appear so cold, his voice wasnt demanding anymore but instead it was asking me for something he sounded like he was begging for me to stay with him

 

“Sir, it’s midnight we have work tomorrow!” 

 

“Please, I’ll give you a raise if you want just stay with me” he opened his eyes and he started at me and now i was nervous and blushing again.

 

“You dont need to...I’ll stay” and with that a smile appeared on johnnys face as he fell into a deep sleep, after what felt like ten minutes i also fell asleep in the arms of a very strange man.

 

***

 

“Ughh man” i groaned as i reached for my phone that kept ringing and thankfully it was only six and my work started at seven.

I was in a very unfamiliar place and it took time for it to set in 

 

I WAS IN MISTER SEO’S BED!

 

“AHH!” I fell from the bed and i clashed to the floor

 

“AHHHH!” Johnny screamed as well he looked up from his bed “what are you doing in my house?!” 

 

“You didnt let me go home yesterday”

 

“What? I was just drunk”

 

I stood up and cleaned myself up. Wow, for some reason his words kinda disappointed me, did that mean he wanted to do nothing with me and that he was just drunk?

 

“Yeah i know...” i grabbed my phone and quickly dashed outside the room

 

“Wait, ten!” I walked acting like i didnt hear him. I was in the longass hallway and i didnt know where to go so i stood there for three seconds and during that time johnny caught up with me.

 

“Ten, stay here for breakfast” 

 

“No thank you, sir.” Although i knew he didnt want me to call him that i did it on purpose and saw his jaw clench at my words “i have to go home and wash up” 

 

“I’ll come with you!”

 

 

***

 

So here i was in the shower rethinking all my life choices, my hot-as-fuck boss was outside waiting for me to finish up so we can go to work together, even though i told him we’d be late he didnt listen and insisted that he takes me to work.

 

I washed up and got dressed in the shower o was not having mister johnny look at my private parts.

 

“Ready to go?” Johnny flashed me a smile and we both left the apartment together.

 

We got inside the car and started playing some music, there was silence but not awkward silence! A normal silence between friends...or more.

 

We reached the building and I quickly opened the door and got out of the car, i walked so fast i gave johnny no chance to catch up with me or anything.

 

I went over to my workshop and starting finishing the business i had yesterday.

 

After three hours of non stop working i got really tired so I stretched and decided to go for a walk. I got out of the building and decided to go to the cafe near our establishment and as i was walking i saw taeil walking while eyeing his phone with a serious look, come to think of it i hadnt seen taeil all day. His eyes left his phone and he saw me. He had an upsetting look and there was disappointment in his eyes.

 

Whats wrong with him?

 

“Hey, mister moon!” I greeted him but he was still not having it

 

“Lets go i need to talk to you” he grabbed my wrist 

 

“What? Why? What’s wrong?!” I struggled under his grip

 

“I’ll explain just come with me”

 

We walked towards the cafe and once we settled in on a table i order a coffee and when the waitress left i tried to break the ice.

 

“Mind telling me what’s up?” 

 

“Did the Mister Seo give you a ride?” He asked with a very serious tone it was scary cause i had never seen taeil like this 

 

“Yes” 

 

“Oh my– you are a fucking idiot do you know that?” 

 

“He asked me to and i didnt refuse so what?” I admit my voice was a bit loud

 

“SHHHH” taeil said in a whispering tone “this is what i meant by an idiot” he continued “do you know what’s gonna happen to you if you’re this careless? You’re gonna lose your reputation your job and your fucking career!” He started getting really angry which scared

 

“We didnt do anything, i swear!”

 

“Ten, i dont care what you do during your personal life. Im telling you this as an advice from a friend because i dont want you to lose your job and your reputation” he sighed “wether you do something or not people will judge by what they see and eventually you both are tarnished along with your reputation”

 

“People? Mister Moon my coworkers are anything but gossipers or just people who love rumors no one will say anything” i looked at him dumbstruck 

 

“You really are an idiot after all” he looked at me and shook his head “thats what everyone wants you to believe, they all know you’re naive thats why they act like that in front of you, to be honest with you ten our company’s biggest issue is rumors”

 

“What? Why didnt you tell me then?” I was shocked at the realization so the workplace wasnt so quite after all there’s no perfect workplace after all

 

“I DID! But you didnt listen” he was right he actually did warn me but i took his warning for granted, he placed his hand over my shoulder “I’ll warn you again dont hang with Mister Seo anymore”

 

“HE ASKED ME! Why dont you understand” i got really upset he was being unreasonable 

 

“I do ten...i do its just” he paused for a good thirty seconds “i had a friend here at work with me, he had a girlfriend and they both worked here, they dated within the company...when rumor got out they both lost their jobs and they got knowing for being lazy and careless during working hours they hardly got another job. But, your story is way different! If people think you’re hanging out with your boss you’ll lose your job and unlike my friends you may never regain a job or a career and” he stopped talking but it looked like there’s more to the story

 

“And what?”

 

“I told you before, he has affairs and he’s with a new girl every night” my heart got stabbed at his words its kinda sad why does he have to be like this...

 

“Okay, im not gonna go near him anymore” i sighed “just please close this subject” i got up and took my coffee and left, i had no time for that negative energy.

 

***

 

It was midnight and i was finally in my own bed again.

Although i sort of got mad at taeils words i know he wants the best for me and all that he told me were just advices to keep me safe, but ever since my first encounter with johnny i wanna be with him more. Sure, i hates staying at his house because i felt like we were going a little fast but i still wanna be with him and see what the future brings.

I spent my night thinking about everything.

 

Tomorrow is gonna be busy....

 

I woke up and took a shower, i got dressed and got inside the bus to work.

 

I did some basic work when my coworker told me that the boss asked to see me.

 

I knocked on the door to Johnny’s office and i heard a soft “come in”

 

I went inside and the place had been just like the last time i saw it... which was like a month ago i think.

 

“Sir, you called for me?” 

 

“Yes, ten!” He said with excitement so i hoped it was something good. He signaled to the chair which probably meant i should sit down.

 

I sat on the couch and i felt his gaze on me till i sat down.

 

“You’re getting a promotion!” My eyes snapped from the floor and I instantly started smiling “really, sir?”

 

“Yes! You’re getting promoted to be my assistant” he continued “you’ll get better wage and a higher position” 

 

Assistant 

 

Wow

 

“Like...a...personal assistant or...?” I had many questions and i was just confused why would he promote me to be his assistant 

 

“Like an assistant who helps me with the work ten dont make me rethink my decision” 

 

“Sorry”

 

“Anyways you can start working tomorrow you’ll be in my office with me and help me up with everything i ask from you” he pointed towards another desk near the window of his office and started talking again “that’ll be your workshop, you can get your stuff from your desk and put them over there tonight” i could swear i saw him smirk when he said that 

 

“Sure, sir” with that i left his office and when i looked up i saw taeil looking at me and he just shook his head and went back to whatever he was doing.

 

 

It was 8 in the evening and it was time to go home but then i heard someone calling my name, everyone left the office but the remaining ones started looking at me. I turned around to see the owner of the voice and it was surprise-surprise johnny.

 

“Dont you need to bring your things or did you forget?” He chuckled and if i hadn’t forgotten before i sure as hell did now cause all i focused on was his lips and his smile until they turned into a frown

 

“Whats up?”

 

“Nothing”

 

***

 

I started taking my stuff to mister seo’s office he was in his chair “working” when i noticed him staring at me and i just played dumb. 

 

I eventually started to feel very uncomfortable and i just turned my head towards him thinking that he’ll be embarrassed and just go back to “work” but instead he kept staring at me and even worse he checked me out from top to bottom.

 

“Sir, you want anything?” I asked him trying to 

 

“You....” he stopped and my heart stopped with him “i want you” he said with preying eyes that proved his words.

 

“Wh-what do you mean sir haha–ha” i felt awkward and once again i played dumb his eyes were killing me so i started looking at my feet but the moment i looked down i saw him go around his desk and in one second he was in front of me.

 

“I mean this” 

 

He held me and turned me around, he put me on his desk and started kissing me it was all too fast to comprehend and my mind started getting really fuzzy but then I remembered who i was and I remembered that this was wrong. I pushed him away from me and he actually let go. 

 

“What’s wrong” he said panting heavily our chests were going up and down in rythem

 

“Sir,” before i even began to tell him whats up he rolled his eyes i knew he hated me calling him that but thats what he was and what he’ll always be “i dont want to do this im sorry i...this is wrong” i pushed him away but held me in his arms tightly and i couldnt move i was getting flashbacks from the other night

 

“Why is it wrong? Why is it always wrong when it comes to me?” 

 

“Its not that its just i dont do one night stands or anything like—“ 

 

“What makes you think im like that?” He asked me and started staring into my eyes, i felt like my eyes were melting or at least i was melting under his gaze and i couldnt stop myself i touched his face but his words brought me back to reality and yet i still couldnt give him an answer “was it taeil?” When he said taeils name my face dropped

 

“N–no what makes you think it was him?” 

 

“Because i fucked his sister” my heart stopped at his words taeil was right “and because he’s the only one you’re friends with so...”

 

I didnt know what he said next cause my eyes started to get teary which was annoying cause i know i had some sort of feelings for the ceo but crying in front of him was something else, it hurt my pride and proved him right. His grip stiffened and i pushed him and got off the desk. He stared at my eyes and he saw that i was crying again.

 

“Ten are you..ten im sorry listen please listen to me”

 

“Taeil was right you’re so fucking toxic!” I started marching out of the office when he quickly grabbed my wrist and hugged me.

 

“Please ten, please listen the only reason why i do want to be with you its not like how it is with the girls” he sighed and held me closer to his body i wanted to protest but his smell and the feeling of him was too strong for me to just throw it away so i just gave up and started crying into his chest “you’re... you’re the first guy i ever liked so much to the point i cant ignore the thoughts it had always been like that with every guy i fell in love with but my family and my reputation prevented me but i couldnt...i was attracted to women but i was more attracted to men of course ” i looked up from his chest and i saw him wearing a frown

 

“But you...you gosh how can i say it i just cant prevent myself from loving you we sure dont know each other that well but i wanna know i wanna know everything about you and fall for you and make you happy i dont know why but i do and i hope you’ll allow me to” i held onto him

 

“Will you love me unconditionally?”

 

“YES yes oh fuck yes i would love you with my everything” he said in a cheerful tone

 

“Then i guess why not” i looked up at him and i kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

 

***

 

Today was my first day as an assistant and i have never been more nervous in my entire life i was so nervous i dropped my glass cup and broke it which took sometime to clean and i was now one minute late to work.

 

Its stupid, i know being this nervous just because of a job but i started thinking of yesterday and all the possibilities and everything that could happen which caused me to be even more nervous.

 

So i started walking inside the building and everyone was looking at me...again.

 

I knocked on the office door and i heard a that sweet “come in” which made me even more nervous and made the butterflies in my heart flutter

 

I walked inside “im sorry im late, sir” johnny was working on something and his head was low but when he looked up and saw me his frown turned into a smile and he said “no worries”

 

My job as an assistant was easy, or at least easier than i thought johnny would tell me everything i had to do and how i needed to get it done. The day went by without both of us interacting romantically or just having an interaction that wasn’t professional to be honest i was kind of disappointed which i dont know why.

 

The day went by very quickly i looked up to see someone knock on the door and when the person entered it was taeyong johnny’s old assistant 

 

“I’m going to leave, sir” he glanced at me “need anything?” 

 

“Nope, thank you taeyong” taeyong left and i checked the time to see it was already eight in the evening so i started to pack my stuff and get ready to go home when my boss told me “what are you doing?” 

 

“Getting ready to go home...why?” 

 

He chuckled “You are supposed to stay with me until i finish i dont pay you more just because of your position” i was confused with his words since when did we even have this rule?

 

I was never the person to talk back or have a clap back especially since i was an introvert and i was very shy plus johnny was my boss but it felt like he was stripping something away from me.

 

“Um–i remember mister lee not staying past eight” I actually got to speak up and when johnny heard the words he took off his glasses and stared at me

 

“And how do you know that taeyong didnt stay past eight? Did taeil tell you that as well?”

 

“I’ve been here till ten, sir”

 

“When– oh yeah you have but does it matter? You’re staying at least today”

 

“Why today?”

 

“Because i have been staring at you all night and i can’t go home like this you need to do something about this mess you started” he smirked and i felt chills in my body

 

Fuck.

Why is it so hot in here?

Fuck i can’t do this.

 

“I need to go to the bathroom” i coughed but before i leave i heard johnny tell me loud and clear

 

“Why go to the bathroom when you can do whatever you want in here??” I wanted to play along cause i knew what i wanted and he knew what i wanted as well so i did it i said it

 

“Can i? I mean...will you give me the honor to” i smiled up at him

 

“Fuck” johnny said with a raspy voice and he cleared his desk in a second there was literally nothing left on the desk.

 

I walked over to him and he shoved me on the desk 

“Clothes off, NOW!” He demanded and i was ready to listen to literally whatever he said in the entire world so i started taking off my tie but because of the nervousness and all the shaking i couldnt do it properly.

 

“Ugh let me do it” he took off my tie and quickly unbuttoned my shirt his hands started going up and down my chest and then his hands went lower...lower...a bit lower until he reached the spot and he started touching me

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yes...ye—OH YESSS” 

 

***

I opened my eyes to a very unfamiliar place

 

This isn’t my room...

 

I started taking in everything and i was suddenly becoming familiar with the room....

 

Oh no...

 

This was johnnys room this was definitely johnnys room I remembered everything clearly now. I shifted a little so i could get a look at the desk and there he was working on something.

 

He wasnt facing me so he clearly didnt see when i woke up so i just looked at him until he turned around.

 

“You finally woke up” he smiled at me and then kneeled beside the couch i was laying on

I decided i should finally get up and as i got up the blankets that i assumed johnny has gotten for me from somewhere fell and i just stood there, shocked. Johnnys eyes went down and he then quickly looked at me and smirked. And i realized

 

I was naked.

 

I quickly grabbed the blanket and i covered myself, my heart was beating so fast i thought i would die i was shaking and embarrassed at the same time.

 

“Did....johnny...i....we didn’t...uh...” i tried smiling to make the situation less awkward and hope that i was wrong but I remember or at least i started to remember every breath every word every feeling....everything it was heavenly it was the best, i was obviously not a virgin but nobody ever treated me like how johnny did he was so delicate and so rough at the same time i wished i could relive the moments yesterday but i knew they would never come back unless i do it again...

 

“Yes we did” of course it wasnt all just a fragment of my imagination 

 

“We had sex ten and yesterday was the best day of my life” 

 

So i had sex with my boss who taeil told me to be wary of cause i can lose my job, my reputation and future job opportunities i know we promised to love each other and all but the fact that we had sex in his office!

 

Great!

 

“I need to go”

 

“You’re not leaving soon and i–“ before johnny could finish his phone started ringing and he excused himself 

 

His phone call was filled with “yeah” “okay” and “no”s

So i waited for him to finish his call and he quickly turned around and said “did you hear anything?!” Which made me think it’s probably something secretive and important 

 

“Nope”

 

“Good” he paused and smiled at me “lets talk about what happened, ten” he said 

 

“Johnny, why did we do it in your office? You know it’s very risky”

 

“Babe, listen i do what i want, where i want, when i want. You turned me on and i couldn’t help myself no more”

 

“What if someone found out and i had to lose my job and future opportunities and—“ 

 

“You have to stop buying taeils fantasies you wont lose your job if i have your back, mister moon said that to you because i made one of my employees lose her job and all but it was her fault cause she talked about stuff that was none of her business” johnny cut me off

 

“What about–What did you to his sister?” I was getting tired of this taeil related conversation but its either that or last night so I obviously kept expanding the conversation plus i was getting really curious 

 

“His sister wanted commitment and i just wanted to fuck so i broke her heart, but i never crossed my limits cause she was a sweet girl and she didn’t really deserve me anyways, she’ll meet someone better for sure” he sighed “and for the sake of taeil i wasnt very harsh when i rejected her, taeil is a very hardworking and mature individual which is why he’s still here after everything i did he cares about his business and his professional relationships more than anything else....” the way johnny described himself earlier and his words rang in my ears i couldnt believe the way he thought about himself he deserves the world but he just couldn’t see it, he’s just too obsessed with fucking everyone thats a horrible trait of his i know for sure

 

“But after i met you, ten i have changed a lot, I hadn’t met any girl afterwards I hadn’t fucked anyone in a month i just instantly fell in love with you ten please just allow me to show you that i have changed and just stop listening to what everybody else says i want to change for you I’ll do anything for you” his words were very powerful and you can say that i started tearing up a bit and felt a little emotional he sounded very serious and very truthful which made me even more emotional i felt warmth and love from his words i felt everything radiating from his lips and it just shook my heart I’m actually grateful..im very grateful that i have someone like johnny.

 

“All that for me?” The frown on his lips turned upside down and even his eyes started smiling at me

 

“Everything, my love, my company, my heart, my wealth, my world for you” i couldnt help myself anymore and kissed him i kissed him to the point i forgot the fact that we were in his office, me naked and him looking like a five star meal.

 

“I love you” i said and i hugged him

 

“I love you back” he pecked my lips one more time then got my clothes for me

 

“Put your clothes on babe, or else what happened last night is gonna happen again” he smirked at me

 

“What if i want it to happen again?” I looked at him with teasing eyes and he just shut his eyes and looked at me

 

“You know what–“ he started taking his shirt of

 

I gulped,

 

Oh boy!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOUUUU for making it till here and being able to read this story! I hope you liked it please give me kudos and comments on how i can improve thank you!


End file.
